A similar anchoring device is described and illustrated in U.S. application Ser. No. 494,467, filed Aug. 5, 1974. In this device, the latches or locking hooks are lowered automatically when the freight containers are moved into contact with the roll-over bar. After the freight containers have moved over the latches or locking hooks, they automatically stand up again. Such constructions have the characteristic that the anchoring device is often unnecessarily operated and, as a result, could cause a permature breakdown.
The basic purpose of the invention is to improve the known structure and to provide an anchoring device, which in the rest position has its latches or locking hooks always initially positioned below the freight room deck so that only the roll-over bar is operated by freight containers moving over same; only when the anchoring device is needed does the roll-over bar serve as a release mechanism for the latches or locking hooks. This purpose is attained by providing a locking mechanism for the above-described anchoring device having two locks, one of which is coupled to the roll-over bar and the other one to a separate release lever. This structure permits a holding of the locking mechanism with the second lock being always positioned below the freight deck surface. The locking mechanism can be released by the roll-over bar only after an operation of the release lever of the second lock. This has the advantage that the anchoring device is released in each case only when directly needed.
Details of the invention can be taken from the following description of the illustrations.